1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for controlling audio output, and a mobile terminal system using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling audio output, and a mobile terminal system that may control a gain and a power voltage of an audio out port.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a mobile terminal, such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, may include a variety of additional service functions, such as a digital camera, a video communication, providing a TV broadcast program, playing multimedia data, accessing the Internet, and the like, in addition to wireless communication.
The mobile terminal capable of video communication is able to display an image in addition to providing voice communication, and thus, power consumption increases while the mobile terminal displays the image and an internal controlling device excessively performs operations. Accordingly, the battery may be more quickly drained.
Also, the mobile terminal provides a predetermined power voltage to an audio out port regardless of whether an audio frame includes an audio signal, thereby needlessly increasing battery consumption. When the audio frame excludes the audio signal, the mobile terminal could provide a lower power voltage compared with a power voltage of when the audio frame include the audio signal. However, the mobile terminal regularly provides the predetermined power voltage regardless of whether the audio frame includes the audio signal. Therefore, a higher power voltage is unnecessarily provided, causing increased battery consumption.
Also, the mobile terminal sets a gain for the audio out port to be high, thereby increasing the output power.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for controlling audio output, and a mobile terminal system for controlling gain and power voltage of the audio out port, thereby reducing unnecessary battery consumption.